User blog:Ruin Cireela/Stuff I Am Doing
I decided to tell you the reasons why I am taking a hiatus. This is the code I am studying to get us a new shout box. User blog:Agent M/Shout Box V.2 - Ed, Edd n Eddy Wiki - Cartoon Network Wikia Skip to Content Skip to Wiki Navigation Skip to Site Navigation Wikia Navigation Start a wiki Entertainment What's on TV Bones Mad Men NCIS Boardwalk Empire More... Movies TRON: Legacy Harry Potter Narnia The Smurfs Movie More... Anime Dragon Ball Wiki Bleach Wiki Narutopedia Winx Club Wiki More... Staff Picks Resident Evil Wiki Millennium Trilogy True Grit Sons of Anarchy More... Gaming Xbox 360 Games Halo: Reach Fable 3 Dragon Age 2 CoD: Black Ops More... PS3 Games Fallout: New Vegas Red Dead Redemption Mass Effect 3 AC: Brotherhood More... PC Games Diablo 3 SW: The Old Republic RuneScape WoW: Cataclysm More... Wii Games Zelda: Skyward Sword DK Country Returns Sonic Colors Kirby's Epic Yarn More... Lifestyle Food & Drink Baking Recipes Family Recipes Japanese Recipes Coffee More... DIY How-To Toastmasters Vintage Patterns Canon Hacking More... Travel Travel Wiki Las Vegas India Rest Stops More... Featured Calendars Genealogy Logos Ice Hockey More... Ruin Cireela Talk Followed pages Preferences Help Log out Ed, Edd n Eddy Navigation Top Content Editor's pick Most visited Highest voted Newly changed Community Featured users Community portal Forum Episodes Episode Guide Episodes Ed, Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show The Ed-Touchables Take This Ed and Shove It Nagged to Ed May I Have this Ed? Characters Edd Eddy Eddy's Brother Rolf Jonny 2x4 Characters Kevin Random Page Wiki Activity Watchlist Recent changes 85 Comments Shout Box V.2 Agent M 21 November 2010 It explains itself. Retrieved from "http://ed.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Agent_M/Shout_Box_V.2" Related Categories Category: Blog posts Showing 85 most recent 85 comments Merry Christmas everyone. 2 days ago by CleanWater28 Reply edit Merry Christmas everybody (even though I might be a tad late for some users)! 3 days ago by Agent M Reply edit Hey Merry Christmas to you M and everybody! 3 days ago by Stealthghost edit Just in time. 3 days ago by Jspyster1 edit Merry X-mas everyone! 3 days ago by IbraheemSajid edit Merry Christmas! 3 days ago by Kirkland22 edit Feliz Navidad! 3 days ago by DogDays124 edit MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY HOLIDAY EVERYONE!!!!!!!!!! (=-D Myles 3 days ago by A Wikia contributor edit Merry Christmas, and as for the politically accurate. Happy Holidays. Fact: Did you know that President Obama attempted to cancel Christmas? My source UnNews. 3 days ago by Dr. Angryslacks edit If he wanted to cancel Christmas, what about the other religious holidays like Hanukkah? That's stupid, cancel Christmas and leave the rest alone. Load of BS, if you ask me. 2 days ago by Agent M edit I know, and back when Bush was president, my life in America so much better. Now life in America is crap. I can tell we're only gonna be the richest country for a few more years. 2 days ago by DogDays124 edit When you say America is the richest country, you mean it has the highest GDP of any country, right? Because if you mean GDP per citizen, Luxembourg is. Anyway, guys, please let's not try to turn this into a political discussion. This is not the place to be discussing politics – politics is one of those subjects that can have many conflicting viewpoints and can lead to arguments. Please keep politics and religion out of the comments. 2 days ago by Kirkland22 edit You might as well light up a cigarette in a propane factory. 2 days ago by Jspyster1 edit I think that's a tad extreme... 2 days ago by Agent M edit Look UnNews is satrical, it has very little factual evidence whatsoever. Therefore is not meant to be taken seriously. Now lets move on with something else. 2 days ago by Dr. Angryslacks edit Bah, I didn't know it was related to Uncyclopedia! That explains (nearly) everything! 2 days ago by Agent M edit Just wondering, is this the only wiki where you can comment? Myles 5 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply edit Nope, we have it on the fanon wiki too. 5 days ago by Dr. Angryslacks edit So just this one and the fanon wiki? Myles 5 days ago by A Wikia contributor edit As far as I know. 5 days ago by Dr. Angryslacks edit Oh boy, my dad just found a bird's egg outside. Before I could tell him not to touch it (birds abandon their young if touched by humans), he'd had it in his hand an showed it to me. Well, now it looks like I'm gonna spend the rest of my summer vacation looking after an egg. Oh boy, this is gonna be interesting... 7 days ago by Agent M Reply edit You should name it Egg or Double G. 7 days ago by DogDays124 edit That's if it hatches at all... 7 days ago by Agent M edit Actually, birds have a very poor sense of smell, so if you find an egg lying on the ground, you should put it back in its nest. 6 days ago by Xydux edit I don't know why, but it's just something I know (TV). Besides, the mother had clearly abandoned it, and seems to have no intention of hatching at all. That, and the nest is precariously perched atop a thin branch practically horizontal 2 and a half meters off the ground. 6 days ago by Agent M edit history What are you gonna name it when it, hatches? 5 days ago by CleanWater28 edit Egg/Double G. 5 days ago by Agent M edit history Alright. 5 days ago by CleanWater28 edit I would name it Breakfast. (joking) 5 days ago by Dr. Angryslacks edit Common misconception. It was proved false on an episode of "Mythbusters." 2 days ago by Xydux edit history EVERYONE! The OFFICIAL Transformers 3 trailer is out! The movie is out on the 1st of July 2011! 9 days ago by Agent M Reply edit Too bad nobody will watch because Megan Fox isn't going to be in it. 9 days ago by Dr. Angryslacks edit Meh, Michael Bay publicly apologized for making everyone waste their time and money on Transformers 2 and promised to make 3 better. Heck even Shia LaBeouf said the movie was crap, and they dropped Megan Fox after she won some awards for "Worst Actress" a couple of times and some other stuff I can't remember. Oh, and check out who's replacing her as well. Don't think dropping Megan Fox will really be a problem at this point... 8 days ago by Agent M edit history http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NJYU57y3L5w 7 days ago by A Wikia contributor edit Yeah! 7 days ago by A Wikia contributor edit Dude, that's the same link that I posted... 7 days ago by Agent M edit You guys think that bot at the end is Unicron? Myles 6 days ago by A Wikia contributor edit Nope. Bay confirmed Shockwave as next Transformers villain. 5 days ago by Agent M edit Ummm... Just asking, how did you know the bot at the end was a villain? Myles 5 days ago by A Wikia contributor edit Maybe the fact that there was evilly dramatic music playing in the background when they showed his face. Besides, I'm guessing that new Autobots, if there will be any, will already be on Earth by the time of the third film, as in Trash- err, Transformers 2. Also, I'm following my gut and my owning both movies and doing a fair amount of research on most of the films I plan on seeing, so I practically know the entire storyline before actually watching them, like I did with Iron Man 2. But I have my doubts: that Cybertronian does not resemble Soundwave in any way. 5 days ago by Agent M edit history Did you mean Shockwave instead of Soundwave? Well, if so, I agree, Shockwave has purple skin, and the Cybertronian was orange I think. Shockwave only has one eye as well, while the Cybertronian had two. Hahaha, I'm excited for the movie! Myles 5 days ago by A Wikia contributor edit Doh, yeah, I mixed it up. Sorry, it's so easy to get them confused when I haven't visited the Transformers Wiki in ages. Also, I refer to a "Cybertronian" as any "Transformer" from Cybetron that has yet to take an obvious vehicle-machine transformation. I think the Cybertronian was a character, right? Well, I meant like calling all humans, well, humans. I feel the same way - all this great discussion is getting me hyped up - too bad I have to wait another 7 months... I am feeling WELL out of my element, but I'm liking it. 5 days ago by Agent M edit Do you know one character whom I'd want to come back? Jazz. He was my favorite character. Sucks though, Michael confirmed Jazz isn't coming back. Who is your favorite character? 5 days ago by A Wikia contributor edit I don't know, there wasn't that much background given about the Transformers' personalities besides some Decepticons, and I'm on Team Autobot all the way. If I had to choose, I'd say Optimus Prime. He's about the only Autobot with a voice that's had a lot of screen time. EDIT: Scratch that, Jet Optimus is about a bazillion times more awesomer. Although, if the Autobots knew the Cube would repair damage/give energy, and the Decepticons used the Cube shard in number 2, then why didn't Sam tell the other dudes he had a Cube shard but gave it to Mikaela? Also, If I were the Autobots, I'd have kept Jazz's body, as a sign of respect, and when they FINALLY figured it out, they could have found some parts and resurrected Jazz. PLOT HOLES! There are too many of them if the Transformers movie storyline. But hey, that's what you get when you have a director who prefers CGI over plot and story. 4 days ago by Agent M edit history I did a fair amount of research, and I think the bot at the end was indeed Unicron. That doesn't mean he's the main villain, though. 3 days ago by Agent M edit NO COMMENT Edited for the sake of truth 10 days ago by Agent M Reply edit history NEWS FLASH: What Happened to the Skin?! Just when I was finally accepting it (a bit) and was getting used to it, they changed the layout! Sure the sidebar was on the left on the old skin, but now it feels like they chopped off my entire right side every time I look at the pages! Wikia, if you're gonna copy off your old ideas, GIVE US THE SHOUT BOX! EDIT: NVM, back to normal. 18 days ago by Agent M Reply edit history Speaking of skin, who thinks we need our own custom one, instead of this blue-n-white thing? 16 days ago by Agent M edit I would love to have a new custom skin but I cannot do so because of two reasons: !) I am not exactly skilled in creating skins. 2) The new wiki layout is not as customizable as Monaco. 16 days ago by Jspyster1 edit Shame. I remember accidentally messing around on the CN Wiki and finding out how, but I since forgot. 10 days ago by Agent M edit We don't really need the badges anymore. No one edits unless there is a vandal and we have to undo their edits. 28 days ago by DogDays124 Reply edit All it did was make our lives harder, and now Ruin wants it on the CN wiki claiming it will encourage people to make constructive edits. No it will cause people to go on edit sprees, upload videos and post blogs just to get badges that have no value, and well it just going to steal peoples lives too. It's already happend here, and I shall not let it happen there either. By the way, come on people! Can't you just help out the CN wiki? Not for the badges, but for the good feeling of assurance that in the future. Subsequent generations will be able to know that their predecessors had a splended taste in cartoons and thus should watch these programs themselves. 28 days ago by Dr. Angryslacks edit Dude, I have other things to do right now, I'm going to high school next year and I still have some exams left to do. 27 days ago by Agent M edit Well, good luck with your exams later in the future, M. 27 days ago by Stealthghost edit Well, I've already passed the whole year (with the exception of my second language), and there's only 4/14 left to go, but thanks. It's appreciated. 27 days ago by Agent M edit history Good Luck. By the way, is English your second language? 27 days ago by IbraheemSajid edit No, it's my first in school, but the second language I speak. By the time I get to high school, I'm supposed to know 4 fluently. Just attended my school's award ceremony and got a diploma for academic achievements. 27 days ago by Agent M edit history That's great. I hope I manage to pass middle school. Some of my classes, are my strong points such as Math, Social Studies, Band and Reading. The rest of em', I'm okay, but I could do better. 27 days ago by DogDays124 edit history You need to know four languages fluently to pass? Your school posesses very high standards. I know I'll make it to 10th grade, I just have to have better study habits in Algebra 1 and Enviromental Science 27 days ago by Dr. Angryslacks edit Wow... and to think some people have thought that our education has gone down. And their right. Agent M, don't you live in Africa? If so, here in the USA I don't think we need to learn different languages. Well not for most jobs, except being an interpretor, etc. I'm sure you'll pass, and just say "That was it?" Anyway, good luck to your very bright, oh so blindingly bright, future. The Kid Jr. 27 days ago by A Wikia contributor edit That was nice. 27 days ago by DogDays124 edit No, it's not my school, it's my parents. But the only reason I ever came to South Africa in the first place was for learning English, and my mom got a job here, and I'm probably gonna have to move to Switzerland in my college years. 27 days ago by Agent M edit Eat some Swiss cheeze-its for me! :D The Kid Jr. 19 days ago by A Wikia contributor edit I don't like cheese very much but I'll do it for a friend. =) UPDATE: Exams are over and... (drumroll, please) I passed! WOOT, high school next year! Seriously, enough about me, how about anyone else's news? 18 days ago by Agent M edit Congratulations for you M! I do have finals testing next week in high school and I'm prepared for it on each subject: Advanced Algebra, English, Chinese, P.E., Conceptual Physics, College/Career, and World Arts (at least for Advanced Algebra and Conceptual Physics, I get to use notes on there, teacher approved of course). 18 days ago by Stealthghost edit Congrats Agent M. And good luck to you, Stealthghost. 18 days ago by IbraheemSajid edit Okay, you wanted something about us, so I'll give you some things about me right now. Christmas is tommorow. I opened one present. I'm on here. That's it. The Kid Jr. 4 days ago by A Wikia contributor edit I sound like some type of tour guide when I say "Here in America.." So, HERE IN AMERICA, we have a merry can. The Kid Jr. 4 days ago by A Wikia contributor edit When I said that, I was thinking about BZPower, which people say it's dying down. Didn't mean it in any bad way. The Kid Jr. 28 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply edit What's up everyone? 28 days ago by IbraheemSajid Reply edit Hey, just finished putting my latest DS games onto my friends' flash drives. It took a while to write instructions, though. 28 days ago by Agent M edit Heaven. Myles 28 days ago by A Wikia contributor edit As in? 27 days ago by Agent M edit Just a joke Agent M. You know, he's asking "What's up everyone?" and what is "up" is heaven. Just a joke okay? But I really know "What's up?" is actually a greeting or something like that. Myles 27 days ago by A Wikia contributor edit Oh, if you want to do that next time try writing @(Whoever you're talking to) followed by the message. I prefer saying "the sky/roof" because I'm an atheist. 27 days ago by Agent M edit Agent M, I find myself coming to EEn'E Wikia less and less(haven't been here since September, I think.) But I have become a member of BZPower(don't expect if you've heard it or not), and also said to Kirkland22 that I'd become a member here. But, still, you see me as "Wiki Contributor". I've also gone back to school(middle school, first year, it's awesome.) Also, there's nothing to really talk about here, it's been a good year (exactly) since it ended(don't say vandals, I mean EEn'E itself.) This is my second return here, but I just don't have anything to do here. The Kid Jr. 29 days ago by A Wikia contributor Reply edit Well, maybe if you made an account and did something useful for a change, we would care. 29 days ago by Dr. Angryslacks edit What does that have to do with me? 29 days ago by Agent M edit I'm just saying, there's nothing to talk about here. I'm saying that this Wiki might come to an end, but I don't know why. Dr. Angryslacks: I know I haven't done really anything. But I don't want attention, I just want to look at this Wiki, and see that it's still going strong. I just think it's dying down a bit. The Kid Jr. 28 days ago by A Wikia contributor edit Blame the new skin. At least the trolls have stopped trolling for a while. 18 days ago by Agent M edit Trollers be trollin'. ;) The Kid Jr. 4 days ago by A Wikia contributor edit A good idea, Agent M. But I'm afraid there's little to talk about these days related to the wiki. 21 November by IbraheemSajid Reply edit Well, what about SOME users being VERY irritating? I remember that's what we used to talk about on the Shout Box, or problems we faced and stuff. 22 November by Agent M edit Well, that some user will have access to the conversation and destroy the fun of using this blog. But I'm fine with talking about those users. 22 November by IbraheemSajid edit I don't mind. It's a win/win scenario: if they spam on us, they get a worse reputation. As long as it's can't be that bad, it said something about "expressing to the community" or something. 22 November by Agent M edit Pages on Ed, Edd n Eddy Create a Page 472pages on this wiki Recent Wiki Activity Dr. Angryslacks edited Nightmare on Ed Street 3 hours ago A Wikia contributor edited The Fish Duel 3 hours ago A Wikia contributor edited The Old Abandoned House 3 hours ago A Wikia contributor edited Ed, Edd n Eddy - The Mis-Edventures 3 hours ago See more > Popular blog posts Favorite TV Shows 22 December 2010DogDays124 (talk|contribs) What are your favorite shows? Mine are Ed, Edd n' Eddy (of course), Sym-Bionic Titan, Adventure Tim… 32 comments | Continue reading » Artwork 22 December 2010Agent M (talk|contribs) I'n not trying to copy DogDays124, I just decided to expand my horizons. Also, I use a very differen… 21 comments | Continue reading » My Blog 28 December 2010Xydux (talk|contribs) December 27, 2010 For those of you who aren't willing to read farther down on the page, let me point… 14 comments | Continue reading » A new pet for me 23 December 2010CleanWater28 (talk|contribs) I've got some wonderful news for all of you. I know that, this is not related to Ed, Edd n Eddy but … 13 comments | Continue reading » Create blog post Popular blog posts 32 Favorite TV Shows 22 December 2010 by DogDays124 What are your favorite shows? Mine are Ed, Edd n' Eddy (of course), Sym-Bionic Titan, Adventure Tim… Read more > 21 Artwork 22 December 2010 by Agent M I'n not trying to copy DogDays124, I just decided to expand my horizons. Also, I use a very differen… Read more > 14 My Blog 28 December 2010 by Xydux December 27, 2010 For those of you who aren't willing to read farther down on the page, let me point… Read more > 13 A new pet for me 23 December 2010 by CleanWater28 I've got some wonderful news for all of you. I know that, this is not related to Ed, Edd n Eddy but … Read more > See more > More from Random Wiki My Tools History What links here Edit My Tools Follow Share Around Wikia's network Random Wiki Wikia Inc Navigation Entertainment About Us Careers Advertise Contact Terms of Use Privacy Policy CC-BY-SA Create a wiki Category:Blog posts